Roxas, Master of the two pokemon!
by eastercat
Summary: Kingdom Hearts & Pokemon crossover. What happens when Roxas, Axel, and Demyx get sucked in to the world of pokemon? Let's just say there are some changes, a new journey, and a fear of pokeballs?
1. Welcome to the world of Pokemon, Roxas!

**WARNING:** This is my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfic! Some characters may be OOC.

This is what happens when a girl beats Kingdom hearts and restarts her pokemon: silver game. I made the guy's name 'Roxas'. Yay for boredom!!! xD

* * *

**Disclaimer time!  
Special Guest: Sora!**

**Sora:** I don't think I'm even mentioned in this story.

**Eastercat:** Doesn't matter, just read the darn disclaimer.

**Sora:** Eastercat does not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon.

**Eastercat:** Thank you, Sora! Now do me a favor

**Sora:** What?

**Eastercat:** Can you unlock the door to Demyx's room?

**Sora:** Why?

**Eastercat:** I have my reasons. 3

* * *

Around the Organization XIII Castle there was nothing to do. Xemnas was adoring his Kingdom Hearts, while everyone else was just doing what ever they did. Roxas was just walking around aimlessly, when he saw Axel just lying on the ground bored to death.

"Are you bored?" Axel asked his friend.

"Roxas nodded his head.

"YES!" Axel and Roxas heard a cheer. "Finally beat it!"

The two turned their head to the source of the noise. There was Demyx…playing with a gameboy. "What happened?" Roxas asked.

"Whoo hoo, yeah!" Demyx was still cheering.

Axel sat up. "Hey, Demyx!" He shot out some embers from his hand at Demyx, whose robe just caught on fire.

"What the?!" Demyx noticed the fire and burned it out with water. He saw Axel and Roxas nearby. "What was that for, Axel!?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "We asked you a question."

"What were you cheering about?" Roxas asked again.

"Oh, I just beat Red." Demyx said proudly. "He was a tough person to beat."

Roxas and Axel had question marks floating around them. "What?"

"It's in my game." Demyx showed the screen of the gameboy to Axel and Roxas. On the screen, there were scrolling credits.

"Is that…Pokemon?!" Axel couldn't believe it.

Demyx nodded.

"Can I try it?" Roxas asked.

"Sure." Demyx turned the gameboy off then back on and gave it to Roxas.

(If you know the intro for Pokemon Crystal, you don't really have to read the next paragraph)

Roxas looked at the beginning screen. The screen showed the introduction. It showed a weird pokemon appearing, making a noise, and then disappearing. The there was a grass scenery. Then it showed more of the weird pokemon making noise. Back to the grass scenery, where something ran past and two cute looking pokemon popped up. The more of the weird pokemon appeared and made noise. Then it went to the running pokemon and showed the face of a dog-like pokemon. It seemed like it was going to attack a "weird pokemon." Finally, the screen went black and showed "Pokemon: Crystal version. Press Start"

Roxas pressed start. Suddenly the screen became white and showed a light pink pokemon flying around the screen. "Is it supposed to show a pink pokemon after the intro?" Roxas asked.

Demyx showed confusion. "It shouldn't"

Roxas continued looking at the screen. The light pink pokemon went up to the screen and winked at Roxas. The pokemon floated away. "What was that?"

Suddenly, a bright light burst out of the gameboy. "Whoa!" Roxas dropped it. The gameboy clattered as it landed on the ground, but it kept showing the bright light.

"What's happening?" Roxas yelled.

"I don't know!" Demyx answered.

"This is too weird." Axel shielded his eyes.

The bright light engulfed the threesome.

Roxas woke up. "/I was knocked out?/" He noticed he was lying in a forest scenery. The air felt fresh, the trees gave out a moist smell, and the sun was just rising in the east. Roxas stood up. "What is this place? And what am I wearing?" He was wearing brown cargo jeans, a black T-shirt, and a tan short-sleeved jacket. (Just picture his Twilight town clothing.) Suddenly a thought came to mind. Where were the others?

"Axel! Demyx! Anyone!?" Roxas called out.

"Roxas!" It was Axel's voice.

Roxas whipped his head around to look for his friend. "Axel?" He called again.

"Right here." Roxas looked in the direction of the voice, but still didn't see anything.

Axel's next call was more coughed out. "Look-down."

Roxas looked down to see a small pokemon. "Axel?!?" Roxas kneeled down to examine the pokemon. He saw very familiar marks under the eyes. "Ohmigosh! It is you! You're kind of-"

"Don't say the C- word. I don't know what happened and I don't like it at all. Exactly…What am I!?!?!" The little pokemon (AKA Axel) jumped up and down.

* * *

**Sora:** And what if I say no. 

**Eastercat:** Then prepare to be overrun by killer chickens!

**Sora:** 00 ok ok! Oh and what pokemon is Axel?

**Eastercat:** Find out next chapter! Oh and review.

(and the C- word was 'cute') ;D


	2. Axel is so Kawaii!

**Hellos! It's Eastercat again. I just need to say thank you to the readers and reviewers. You all get cookies! -has a plate of cookies-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer Time  
Special guest...Sora, again?!**

**Sora:** I want a cookie too!

**Eastercat:** k k k, now open Demyx's door already

**Sora:** I'm busy eating cookies at the moment.

**Eastercat:** ARGH! T.T I'll say the disclaimer then. 'Eastercat doesn't own anything related to pokemon and Kingdom Hearts.'

* * *

"…I don't know what happened and I don't like it at all. Exactly…What am I!?!?!" The little pokemon (AKA Axel) jumped up and down. 

"I'm not sure." Suddenly, something hit Roxas's head.

SLAM!

"Ow!" He rubbed his head. "What was that?"

"It's a backpack." Axel examined the black backpack. "Must've fell from somewhere. It has your name on it."

There was a metal nametag attached to the backpack, it read 'Roxas.'

"Okay…?" Roxas picked up the backpack. He searched inside and pulled out a red device. "What's this?" He opened it up where there was a slip of paper. The paper read:

_This is a pokedex. It is used to learn about different pokemon. For example, to help you learn what pokemon your friend is. This will also be a big help during your journey. _

Directions on how to use the pokedex were underneath the note.

"This sounds suspicious." Axel crossed his short arms. "I didn't like it how it, whoever gave this bag to you, knew about my transformation."

"Let's see." Roxas pointed the pokedex at Axel and pressed a button. The screen showed a pokemon, just like Axel.

_Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse pokemon._

_A fire-type pokemon, which is recommend for beginners. As it sends out fire from it's mouth it also produces flames on its back_.

"It said that you can have flames comes from your back and shoot fire from your mouth."

"That's odd…" Suddenly, Axel sneezed. Some flames burst from his back and a stream of fire hit the ground.

"Ok, I believe it" Axel changed his mind as Roxas looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe there are other things in this pack." Roxas dug in the backpack. He found an envelope. He opened it up and read the letter inside out loud.

"_Hello Roxas and Axel,_

_I bet you noticed that you are in the game already. If you want to find me you have to obtain eight badges and find me in the Kanto region. I suggest that you find Demyx to help you. He knows how to play the game well. Good luck on your quest. Here's a hint: Click the help button of your pokedex for hints."_

"There's no signature." Roxas put the letter in the backpack.

Suddenly there was buzzing. "What's that?"

A swarm of bee-like pokemon appeared. There was anger in their eyes. "Get out of our territory!" One of them commanded.

"We better listen to them, Roxas." Axel started to zip up the backpack.

"What did they say?" Roxas was confused.

Axel dragged the backpack to Roxas. "Didn't you hear what the beedrill said?"

Roxas shook his head.

"I guess that only pokemon could understand pokemon."

The beedrill leader became impatient. "I've got enough of this. Get'em men!"

"Run!" Axel started to run away on all fours.

Roxas picked up the backpack and ran after Axel as the beedrills swooped down. The swarm was only a few feet behind Roxas.

"Wait a minute! Why am I running?" Roxas stopped and turned. He shot his hand to the side. "What?" He tried again and again. "How come I can't get my keyblade?!"

He turned to run, but tripped over a root. "oof!" He fell to the ground. He heard the buzzing right behind him. He tried to get up, but his foot was stuck between the root and the tree. "AAAHH!" A beedrill was about to stab him.

Suddenly, the beedrill was blown away b a stream of fire. Axel jumped in front of Roxas, his back ablaze. "Don't even think about harming my best friend. Got it memorized?" He shot out another flamethrower at the beedrill. A few fell down. "Retreat!" The leader yelled. The beedrill flew away.

"Thanks, Axel." Roxas got his foot free. "I have a question though. How did you know the name of the pokemon?"

"I played a little bit of the Red Version Pokemon game before." Axel muttered.

"It doesn't seem like we can use our normal abilities." Roxas remembered his failed attempt to draw the keyblade.

Axel's flames settled. "I guess I gotta protect you."

Roxas nodded. "And I got your back." He smiled. "Now let's find a way to the nearest city."

* * *

**Sora:** -still eating cookies- 

**Eastercat:** Rawr! Enough! Save them for the reviewers and readers. -steals cookie plate-

**Sora:** ok, I'll open the door to Demyx's room. -unlocks Demyx's door-

**Eastercat:** Squee! ;3


	3. The first battle!

**Squee! Arigato to all the readers, mostly the reviewers, for reading my story. They get a piece of candy. (Cause Sora took all the cookies away.)

* * *

**

Disclaimer Time!

**With special guest….Riku!**

**Riku**: Wtf…? Why am I here?

**Eastercat**: To say the disclaimer, silly.

**Riku**: Uh…ok…. _**–thinks Eastercat is crazy-**_ I guess I'll be going now. _**–starts to walk away-**_

**Eastercat**: Hold it! Say the disclaimer, or else I shall unleash fan girls on you! _**-hands Riku the disclaimer-**_

**Riku**: _**-can't say no to threat-**_ Eastercat doesn't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon.

**Eastercat:** Merci, beaucoup! …. Oh well, -throws Riku in to a room with a fan girl in it- Man, I am evil. xD

* * *

_"A pokemon battle is when a trainer and his/her pokemon work together to defeat an enemy. The trainer tells the pokemon what to do and the pokemon hast the trust the trainer. Two trainers can battle each other."_

Roxas read the pokedex out loud, as they walked through the forest. "Let's practice battling."

Axel sighed. "I don't like that part that I have to obey you."

"It's okay," Roxas assured. "I'll just be helping."

"Hey you!" Roxas and Axel turned their head to see a kid around 13. "I've never seen you before." The kid acted tough. "I just caught a pokemon and so I wanna fight!"

"Uh…ok." Roxas didn't know what just happened, but hey he was going to battle.

"Go, Rattata!" The boy threw a pokeball and a rat-like pokemon popped out. "Let's do this!"

Roxas didn't know what to do. "Uh…so I send out my pokemon, right?"

"Yeah." Axel ran to the front of Roxas.

"Rattata, do tackle!" The rattata charged at Axel.

Axel jumped out of the way. _"This is too easy" _Axel turned and tackled the rattata.

The rattata was knocked out. "Return." The boy zapped his pokemon back in to it's pokeball. "You think you're so tough."

"…" Roxas didn't even do anything to win that battle.

"Go, Sentret." The boy threw a pokeball and popped out a sentret. "This is my first pokemon. I don't think you can beat him."

Axel charged with another tackle, but the sentret dodged it.

"Sentret, use quick attack."

Axel barely dodged it. "_It's too quick_."

Sentret went behind Axel and grabbed him. "Now Sentret, do our special move. Seismic Toss!" Sentret jumped into the air with Axel.

"Axel!" Roxas thought about a plan of what to do.

Sentret was going to slam Axel on the ground, headfirst.

"Axel! Do flamethrower to the ground."

"_What is he…crazy?! Ok, then" _Axel let out a flamethrower attack. As it hit the ground the hot air of the fire was slowing Axel's fall. The fire coming from his back burned the sentret and forced it to let go. Axel fell on his stomach as he hit the ground. "Oof…"

Roxas looked at the pokedex for a list of Axel's moves.

"Sentret, Quick attack!"

"Axel! Do quick attack too."

Axel sped forward as the sentret sped forward.

POW!

They both hit each other head on. The two pokemon were knocked back. Axel and sentret were barely able to stay standing up. Finally, the sentret fell over.

The boy fell to his knees. "Return. You did good." The sentret was zapped back into its ball.

Roxas went over to Axel. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just need some rest."

Roxas picked Axel up. The boy went up to Roxas. "Here's some money for winning. Good Battle for cooling me off." The boy gave Roxas 100 pokemoney (whatever you call their money) . "You're good. You treat your pokemon like a true friend."

"Uh, thanks. Hey, do you know where the nearest city is?"

"Violet City? You're not too far. Just head that way." The boy pointed to his left.

"Ok, thanks again." Roxas walked in that direction.

* * *

**Eastercat;** OMG! My personally favorite chappie is next!! **_-hears banging on a room door as Riku is trapped inside-_** Review please! I love hearing from you guys. ;D 


	4. Don't make Axel wet

**GOMEN NASAI!!!! I didn't notice how short this chapter was. –cough- Now I shall still say arigato to all you readers and reviewers, if I didn't have any reviewers I would've stopped putting this on the web. xD Never mind that, now to the story, but first the disclaimer!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer Time!  
With special guest…Naruto?! WTF?!**

**Naruto:** Sweet! I'm in a disclaimer!

**Eastercat:** You're weird. Normally, people hate it.

**Naruto: **Nope, it just means I'm the best. Believe it! I can handle being in a disclaimer.

**Eastercat: **AAAHHH! You said that stupid dubbed quote thing! Say the disclaimer already!

**Naruto:** Eastercat doesn't own anything related to Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts. Believe it!

**Eastercat: **AAAHHH! The quote! The quote! Get out of here already!

**Naruto: **What if I don't feel like it.

**Eastercat:** Army of Evil Chickens…ATTACK THAT 'BELIEVE IT' GUY!

**-Army of Evil Chickens starts to attack Naruto- **

**Naruto: **AAAAHHHHH!!!** -runs away, but Chickens are still chasing- **

**Eastercat: **I should've gotten the better non-dubbed version of him to come.

* * *

"You know, I think I feel stronger after winning that battle." Axel was well again. "But I'm getting a bit thirsty." 

Roxas spotted a nice sparkling pond, supported by a water spring. "Let's take a break."

They both settled near the pond and drank the clear water with satisfaction. Roxas was able to find some rice balls in the backpack, which they both shared. Axel went to the pond again to take another sip, but something popped out of the water and splashed him. "Ah! What the-?!" Axel looked around for his attacker, which he didn't see go back into the water. Cautiously, Axel went next to the water again. The same 'thing' popped out of the water and shot a stream of water at Axel, which washed over him. When the water pokemon stopped shooting water, it started to laugh at soaking Axel.

"Oh you wanna mess?" Axel shot a flamethrower attack at the water pokemon, but it dived back into the water. Then the pokemon jumped out of it's hiding spot and landed at a spot next to the pond. It looked like a small blue reptile. Axel shot another flamethrower attack at it, but the water pokemon jumped out of the way. The pokemon laughed and ran away.

"Get back here!" Axel chased after the water pokemon shooting fire at it. The pokemon continued to laugh as it ran, dodging all of Axel's attacks with ease.

Roxas saw Axel chasing another pokemon. "What pokemon is that?" He took out his pokedex

_Totodile, the big jaw pokmon. _

_This water pokemon is another starter pokemon for the beginning trainer. It has powerful jaws that can crush almost anything. Even the trainer has to be careful._

The totodile ran over to Roxas and clung on to Roxas leg, protecting itself from Axel.

"Ah! Get off!" Roxas kicked his leg to shake the totodile off. The totodile flew off, hit a tree (ouch…) then fell to the ground, rubbing its head.

Axel and Roxas cornered the troublesome totodile. Axel flared his back. "This is revenge." He was about to shoot a flamethrower attack when…

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" The totodile made a time-out sign with his arms. "Time out! Time out! Is this how you treat a good friend?"

" . . ." Roxas and Axel couldn't believe it. "Demyx!?!"

The totodile nodded. "Yup! I was quite surprised that Axel also changed in to a pokemon."

Axel shot a small stream of fire at Demyx. "Hey!" Demyx had burnt marks. "What was that for?!?"

"For soaking me you idiot!"

------------------------------------------------

The sun was starting to set. The trees produced long shadows and the sky became orange. Roxas built a fire, with the help of Axel, where they cooked some fish Demyx caught.

"Roxas, do you know what pokemon you saw before this all happened?" Demyx took a chomp out of some fish.

"Hmm…" Roxas tried to think back. "Well, It was light pink, had a long tail, and was able to float/fly."

"That must be mew then."

"Mew?" Axel threw his fishbone away.

"A legendary pokemon with incredible power. It seems reasonable enough."

"So all we have to do is look for mew then."

"Don't forget about collecting the 8 badges first."

Roxas sighed. "So this is the plan. Get 8 badges, find Mew. Simple enough."

"Easier said than done, dude." Demyx yawned. "Easier said than done." He fell back and went to sleep.

"K, then night." Axel curled in to a sleep.

Roxas studied Demyx's attacks before he fell back. "Hope we can do this." He closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

**Eastercat:** Demyx rules! xD **-remembers that Sora unlocked Demyx's room door-** hehehe -evil thoughts-

**Review please!**


	5. Beware of the Mob!

Hehe, glad you liked it that Demyx became a totodile. Someone suggested a mudkip, but then one of my future plans wouldn't work. Oh and sorry for the long wait, I have to live a life too. : (

* * *

**Disclaimer Time!  
With special guest...Demyx!**

**Eastercat:** **-comes in with a sack, there's movement in the bag.- **

**Demyx:** What are you doing!? **-Demyx is in the bag-**

**Eastercat**: I have captured you and you shall be mine!!!! MWAHAHAHA...But first the disclaimer.

**Demyx:** What disclaimer?

**Eastercat:** The disclaimer should be on a slip of paper in that bag.

**Demyx**: Hello, I can't see anything.

**Eastercat:** ok...then repeat after me! 'Eastercat doesn't'

**Demyx:** 'Eastercat doesn't'

**Eastercat**: '...own anything that is related to Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon.'

**Demyx**: What was that last part?

**Eastercat**: Nevermind then, now on with the story.

* * *

The trio woke up the next morning and traveled to Violet City. It was a nice and peaceful town. 

"Let's go to the pokemon center." Demyx pointed to a building. "Axel and I will be able to fully heal."

They walked inside and went up to the counter, where the nurse (doesn't have to be nurse joy) greeted them. "Hello! Welcome to the pokemon center. May I heal your pokemon?"

Roxas nodded and lifted Demyx and Axel on to the counter. The nurse frowned. "I'm sorry, but the only way I can heal them is to put them in to pokeballs. Is that ok?"

Roxas looked a Demyx, who nodded that it was ok. Axel on the other hand was unsure, too bad Roxas didn't see him worried. Roxas said it was ok to the nurse and Demyx was put into a pokeball. Axel was zapped into a pokeball, but jumped out of the way and landed on Roxas's head. "Do you see how small that thing is!?! I'll be squished inside of that thing!"

Roxas lifted Axel off his head. "I'm sure its ok. Demyx went inside of one."

"That guy is crazy, then." Axel jumped out of Roxas's hands.

Demyx popped out of his ball. "Axel is afraid of a pokeball." He started to tease. "Axel is afraid of a pokeball."

Axel became a bit pissed. "I just don't want to be forced into that tiny space."

Demyx kept cool. "To tell ya the truth. It's quite a cozy place. The right setting is chosen in the pokeball to make us feel comfortable. Plus, we shrink to the right size inside. Duh!"

"Really…" Axel didn't quite believe him.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "C'mon." He grabbed Axel's foot and dragged him to the nurse "Ok, Can ya put him in?" He asked the nurse.

Ok, basically the nurse was just starting at Axel and Demyx with astonishment. "They can talk?!" She sounded so surprised.

Roxas nodded. "Is that a bad thing?"

The nurse was even more amazed. "But pokemon can't speak human words!"

Other trainers were starting to gather around Roxas, Demyx, and Axel. They were amazed about the two pokemon that could speak in human language.

"Amazing!"

"Kawaii!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Impossible!"

"Did you teach them?" A girl asked Roxas.

"Uh.." Roxas shook head. He was uneasy with all this attention.

Multiple pictures were being shot at the stunned totodile and cyndaquil. (Poor Axel and Demyx.) Demyx shook his head out of shock and told the nurse, "Get us in pokeballs and get us healed. No questions! Stat!"

The nurse obeyed and got them into pokeballs and started to heal them as poor Roxas was being bombarded with questions, on how having two human-speaking pokemon was like, which none he couldn't really answer.

After their heal, Axel and Demyx popped out of their pokeballs. Demyx jumped on to Roxas's back and Axel jumped on to Roxas's head. "RUN!!!" Demyx yelled in Roxas's ear.

Roxas could barely go through the huge crowd surrounding them. "Demyx, use water gun to clear a path."

The totodile shot out a stream of water, which people stepped away from, making a path. Roxas ran out of the crowd and out of the pokemon center. Before they knew it, there were several other people and new reporters running towards them.

"Oh no…" The threesome moaned. They ran away again. They were able to reach the outskirts of Violet City and hide in the woods nearby.

As soon as the mobs of people disappeared, the three poked out of the bushes. "I suggest that you guys act like other pokemon, while in town."

Axel and Demyx nodded quickly.

* * *

**Demyx:** What? I'm a totodile!? 

**Eastercat:** Don't forget that your cute. ;D

**Demyx:** Dance, Water, Dance!

**Eastercat:** What...? AAAHHH! **-is attacked by water-**

**Demyx: -gets out of bag and escapes- **whoo hoo! I'm free!

**Eastercat**: Review while I try to get Demyx back here.


	6. Start the Gym leader batttle music!

Squee! Hello everyone **again**! This chapter is pretty long compared to the last ones, but this is a battle so I can't make it short and easy. xD Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love all you readers and reviewers!!!! I'll give you plushies of whatever character you want!

* * *

**Disclaimer Time!  
With special guests...Sora, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, and Riku.**

**Eastercat:** +Puts Sora and Kairi together+.+Puts Namine and Roxas together+.+Get's Sebastian to sing 'Kiss the girl' in the background+

**Sora:** Huh?

**Kairi:** Uh...What's happening?

**Namine:** I'm confused.

**Roxas:** Me too.

**Eastercat:** Don't you guys hear the music?

**Sebastian:** And you don't know why, But you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl

**Eastercat:** Please? C'mon you guys!

**Sebastian:** Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my. Look at the boy too shy . He ain't gonna kiss the girl .Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad. Ain't it shame, too bad. You gonna miss the girl

**Namine and Kairi:** +blushes+

**Riku:** Good thing I don't have an offical coupling.

**Eastercat:** Well, that's why you have fangirls. So I'll have my friend say the disclaimer before chasing you.

**Friend:** 'Eastercat doesn't own anything that is related to Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon' SQUEE! I LOVE YOU, RIKU-KUN!!!

**Riku:** Oh Sh-!.+runs+

**Friend:** Come back here!.+chases+

**Eastercat:** That reminds me...Where did Demyx go at the end of the last chapter?

* * *

Roxas was able to find a jacket and a beanie in the backpack (the ever-so magical backpack) to disguise him self from the crazy people. The three went back to Violet City to find the gym. It was huge! They walked inside to find a grand room; there was a battlefield in the middle. 

"Hello, new trainer." A guy came running towards them. The guy wore a Japanese robe and had raven dark hair. "I'm Falkner, the leader of the Violet City Gym. I suppose you want one of my badges."

Roxas heard 'badges'. "Yes, I'm willing to battle."

Falkner smirked. "I wish you luck then. My flying pokemon are powerful and graceful."

Roxas and Falkner went to opposite sides of the battlefield. The judge of the battle appeared on the side of the field. "This battle is against Gym leader Falkner and trainer Roxas. Each trainer will use two pokemon each in one-on-one combat. Now…Begin!"

"Go pidgey!" Falkner threw a pokeball. A pidgey appeared and started to fly around the big room.

Demyx stepped out on to the field. "Bring it- I mean…totodile dile toto…di?"

Roxas and Axel just had to sweat drop at Demyx's failed attempt to act like a pokemon.

"Pidgey, quick attack!"

The pidgey dived at Demyx with amazing speed. Demyx tried to use water gun on it, but the pidgey swerved out of the way.

POW!

Demyx was knocked down, but got up. He rubbed the bottom of his jaw, where the pidgey attacked.

"Pidgey! Quick attack again!" Falkner commanded.

The pidgey dived. This time Demyx had an idea. He carefully watched the pidgey come down. When the pidgey was about to hit him, (slo-mo here) Demyx stepped to the side, dodging the attack. He then turned and clamped on to the pidgey's tail with his mouth. The pidgey tried to fly away, but Demyx wouldn't let go. The totodile jumped up and threw pidgey down. Dust rose as the pidgey crashed on to the ground. As the dust cleared, there was a totodile standing proudly and a pidgey on the ground, fainted.

"Pidgey is unable to battle." The judge announced. "Totodile and Roxas win first round."

"Good job." Roxas cheered as Axel jumped with joy. Demyx did a victory sign.

"Retreat, pidgey." Falkner zapped pidgey back. "You did good." He took out another pokeball. "I choose you." A bigger bird pokemon appeared. It was the evolved form of pidgey, pidgeotto.

"The battle between trainer Roxas and Gym leader Falkner will continue with Pidgeotto verses Totodile. Begin!"

"Demyx, use water gun!" Demyx shot water at pidgeotto, but it flew out of the way.

"Pidgeotto, whirlwind!" Pidgeotto flapped his wings to create a small tornado.

"Shoot!" Demyx tried to run, but got sucked in. "Use water gun to break the tornado, Demyx!" The totodile heard the yell of his friend. The water gun attack was shot at the side of the whirlwind, causing it to break apart.

"Pidgeotto, use quick attack!"

Demyx, who was still in the air, couldn't dodge.

POW!

He was knocked down. Crash! Demyx was lying on the ground.

"Totodile is un-" The judge stopped seeing Demyx struggling to get up.

"C'mon, Demyx!" Roxas yelled. (Too bad Axel couldn't say something to help.)

Demyx struggled to finally stand.

Falkner showed some surprise. "I'm surprised that he's not down yet. Ok, then. Pidgeotto do sand-attack."

Pidgeotto kicked up sand with its wings and shot at Demyx, who used water gun. The water gun attack went through the sand-attack and hit the pidgeotto. The sand then attacked Demyx.

When the sand settled, Demyx was finally knocked out and Pidgeotto was hurt.

"Totodile is unable to battle." The judge announced. "Pidgeotto wins round 2!"

"Good job, Pidgeotto." Falkner congratulated his pokemon.

Roxas picked the totodile up. "You did great. Axel will beat that bird." As Roxas ran back to the end of the field, Axel went on to it.

"The battle of Trainer Roxas and Gym Leader Falkner will continue with Cyndaquil verses Pidgeotto." The judge announced. "Now begin!"

Axel shot a flamethrower attack at pidgeotto. Pidgeotto flew to the air, dodging it.

"Pidgeotto, Quick attack!"

Pidgeotto swooped down at Axel. Amazingly, Axel dodged the fast attack.

Roxas noticed the reason why. The pidgeotto was wet by Demyx's last attack. With it's soaked feathers; the pidgeotto couldn't fly as fast.

"Pidgeotto, use quick attack again."

The Pidgeotto zoomed at Axel.

(Now sorry, but I must give a short lesson before the next part. Some people know the move leer, but don't know what it does in real life. Well, as seen in the pokemon anime, the pokemon would have its eyes glow and put the opponent in a short trance. The opponent would be drawn closer to the attacker, where the attacker would have a better shot at it. Now back to the battle.)

"Axel, use leer!"

Axel's eyes glowed as it tried to draw in the pidgeotto. The pidgeotto was too slow to avoid the attack and was caught in the leer. The pidgeotto landed on the ground and walked to a little closer to Axel.

"Now Axel, jump on it."

Axel jumped on to the back of the pidgeotto, which then came back to its senses, and held on to it.

"Pidgeotto! Use quick-attack to shake it off!"

Pidgeotto took to the air to shake its opponent off its back.

"Axel, now use flamethrower." Axel shot down on the pidgeotto, which forced it to crash down on the ground.

CRASH!

While Pidgeotto was lying on the ground, Axel landed on the ground and did quick attack at the pidgeotto. (You know, just in case.)

POW!

The weak pidgeotto flew several feet before landing on the ground.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle. Roxas wins!"

"Yes!" Roxas cheered. "Good job, Axel!"

"Return, Pidgeotto." Falkner zapped it back into its pokeball. "Congratulations, Roxas. You and your pokemon deserve the Zepherbadge."

"Thanks." Roxas was given the small badge.

"Good luck on your quest." Falkner walked away.

Roxas put Axel and Demyx in to pokeballs (which Axel still didn't enjoy) and got them healed at the pokemon center.

They all then headed south for Azelea town.

* * *

**Eastercat:** +sees couples NOT kissing.+ ...this is hopeless... Oh and next chapter there will be thrills and chills! Just kidding, but there is danger ahead!

**Demyx:** Is that crazy girl gone?

**Eastercat:** AHHHH!! Demyx+chases+

**Demyx:** WTF+runs away+


	7. Captured!

**I'm sorry everyone!!! I'm always promising myself to get the story typed, but I never get enough time. I'll get the chapter up sooner, I promise! Oh, and there are 2 new characters! Don't kill me if you don't like made-up characters. Dx**

* * *

**Disclaimer Time:  
With special guest...Stitch**

**Eastercat:** -Is looking for someone- Stttiiittcchh! Where are you?! You're supposed to say the disclaimer.

**Stitch: **-Crashes down on Eastercat- No, I don't want to say it.

**Eastercat**: -Can barely say anything- C'mon Pleasee!!

**Stitch: **No way.

**Eastercat:** -takes out lazer gun- YOU MUST!!!

**Stitch:** -Grabs gun and breaks it in half and does evil grin-

**Eastercat:** Ikes! Fine!! I'LL say it then. Eastercat doesn't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon. You happy now?

**Stitch:** -slobbers all over Eastercat- Yup.

* * *

The three traveled past some ruins, soon finding themselves having to enter a cave.

"This is Union Cave." Demyx pointed out. "It shouldn't take too long to get through."

They walked in to the dark cave. Axel flared his back to shine a light. The cave felt damp as there were small lakes, stalagmites, and stalactites scattered around the cave. "I've always wondered about something." Demyx stopped walking and looked up at the ceiling.

"What?" Roxas asked as he and Axel stopped.

"Uh…Which one does down? Stalagmites or stalactites?"

". . ."

Axel slapped Demyx. "We don't have time for stupid questions!"

Demyx smiled, rubbing his cheek. "I was just kidding!"

"Sshh! You hear that?" Roxas thought he heard someone else there. The three stayed still, listening for anything.

Suddenly, they heard something shot. CLAMP! A metal cuff clamped Demyx's jaw. He tried to get it off. "Demyx!" Roxas tried to pull it off. Axel was going to use flamethrower to get the clamp off, but Demyx waved his arms to stop Axel. (He didn't want to get burned to a crisp.)

Suddenly, nets covered Roxas, Axel, and Demyx. "What the heck!?!" Roxas tried to lift the nets, but they were too heavy. Axel and Demyx tried to attack it, using scratch and flamethrower, but the net was made of strong steel

"Captured them, sir!"

"Good job, Team Rocket always catches their target."

A flashlight shined on the trio. The holder of the flashlight was a tall man with long blue hair, pulled and tied back. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with a red "R" imprinted on the front, black pants, and… a robe exactly like the Organization robe except that it was more like a jacket. In the faint light they could see the face of the man. He had an "X" shaped scar over the bridge of his nose and an eye patch over his right eye.

". . ." Roxas, Axel, and Demyx burst into laughter. "OH MY GOD!!! This guy is Xigbar and Saix mixed together!!!" The three continued to laugh.

"Why are you laughing in Captain Saigbar's presence?" Demanded a Rocket grunt.

The trio laughed even harder. "Saigbar?!? The name is also a combination!!!"

"Enough!" Saigbar commanded.

Roxas, Axel, and Demyx took a while, but soon stopped laughing. "Why did you capture us?" Roxas asked.

"Now, that's a laugh." Saigbar smirked. "You have two extremely rare pokemon with you, that Team Rocket is interested in."

Roxas remembered how people reacted when Axel and Demyx spoke. "What are you going to do with them!"

"Why, Master Sanmex will prize them, of course. But we need to dispose of you first." Saigbar snapped his fingers and several Rocket Grunts knocked Roxas and the others out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas woke up, finding himself inside a cage. He saw that he was still in the cave. He lifted his head, but flinched as some pain came through his body. "Ouch.." He touched the top of his head, where there was a bump. Suddenly memories came flooding back. "Axel!?" Demyx?!" Doxas snapped up. The two pokemon were not in the cage with him. "Shoot!" Roxas stood up and kicked the side of the cage in anger.

"Someone else is here?" Roxas heard a small voice behind him. He turned to see a girl in the corner, not seeing her before because of the dimness of the cave.

She had brown, short, layered hair and appeared quite young, 11 or 12 years old. She was wearing a light blue T-shirt and dark jeans.

"My name is Kiki. What's your name?" The girl said quietly and smiled. "Oh and I'm talking quietly cause the guard might hear us.

"Ok, my name is Roxas." Roxas replied as quietly as Kiki.

"I'm just another captured prisoner of Team Rocket. I was kidnapped from my home in Blackthorn city, not too long ago. I guess I was sleeping when you got here and didn't notice you getting thrown in. Why are you here?"

"My friends were captured and me with them. I need to get them back." Roxas kicked the cage again.

Kiki noticed something. "What's that in your pocket?"

"Huh?" Roxas knew that Team Rocket took his backpack, but must've not searched his pockets. He took out his pokedex.

"Oh! I wanna see!" Kiki was given the pokedex. "I never held a pokedex before." She examined it. "What does this button do?" She pressed a button labeled "Emergency."

FLASH!

A keyblade appeared in Kiki's hand, where the pokedex used to be.

"Uh…Roxas?" She held out the Oathkeeper to Roxas. "Do you know what this is for?"

Roxas couldn't believe it. He gripped his weapon. He didn't feel helpless anymore. "We're outta here." He used the keyblade to unlock the cage and escape with Kiki.

* * *

**Ok, ok. I know what half of you must be thinking now. "OMG! How did a keyblade come in?!?!" I got that expression a lot from my friends when they were reading this. I got stuck here, cause I didn't know any way for them to escape. Now let me get in to that announcer mode... **

**Will Roxas rescue Axel and Demyx? Find out next time on the next chapter of 'Roxas, Master of the two pokemon'!**

**Sorry, I was in the mood to do that. xD **


	8. Escape!

**Phew! I think this chapter is longer than the other ones. Well, I'm soo happy that I have many people reading this fanfic! Thank you to the reviewers the most. Without you guys cheering me on, I dunno if I would've updated as often.**

* * *

**Disclaimer Time! Special Edition: Interview  
(With Eastercat)**

**Eastercat:** Yeah, so this Disclaimer Time is different. I'm just going to answer some quick questions that I dunno who would be having, but anyways, don't worry. Your scheduled Disclaimer Time will come back soon.

**Q1: What's your fav pokemon?**

**Eastercat: **Espeon. They're so cool!

**Q2: What's your least fav pokemon?**

**Eastercat:** It's sorta hard to choose, but I'll have to say raticates! I hate their hyper fang attack!!!! I normally fight them a when I'm a low level and then they take a huge amount of HP out of my pokemon and then... :Goes on about hating raticates:

**:Axel and Demyx come (they're in their pokemon form): **

**Demyx: **Looks likes she's going to keep on rambling about hating raticates.

**Axel: **So let's get back to the story already! Eastercat does not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon.

* * *

"Hey!" A guard spotted Roxas and Kiki. "Don't think you're getting away." He threw a pokeball, which a raticate appeared out of. "Raticate, do hyper fang." 

The raticate sprang up to attack Roxas with its huge teeth. Roxas blocked the attack with his keyblade, which the raticate's teeth grabbed on to. With all of his strength, Roxas threw the raticate off. He then hit the overgrown rat with the keyblade, knocking it out.

"Return, Raticate." The rocket zapped back his raticate, and then ran away.

"He must be heading towards the exit." Roxas chased after the Rocket, with Kiki right behind him.

"The prisoners have escaped!" The Rocket yelled into his walkie-talkie. "Repeat! The prisoners have escaped."

As they continued the chase, a few other Team Rocket minions came. They released their pokemon, which were an ekans, a zubat, and a rattatta.

"We don't have time to fight now!" Roxas was able to make an opening between the blockage of pokemon and people.

Then, now, it was Kiki and Roxas being chased. "There's a light ahead!" Kiki pointed to an exit of the cave.

They both ran outside into the sunlight of a setting sun. They saw a black helicopter with some Rockets near it. One of them was carrying a box in their hands. "Our pokeballs must be in that box." Kiki pointed out.

The people at the helicopter noticed the two and started to send out their pokemon. Roxas and Kiki stopped, being surrounded by a big ring of pokemon. "Attack!" The rockets commanded.

The pokemon attacked.

FLASH!

Roxas had Oblivion in his freehand. Now with two keyblades, he took down the attacking pokemon, like if they were heartless.

While Roxas was fighting, Kiki was able to get away from the fray. Since the Rockets were busy with their losing battle, Kiki grabbed the box of pokeballs and ran for it.

"Hey!" The rocket, who used to hold the box, ran after her.

Kiki chose a random pokeball from the box. She stopped and turned around. "Pokeball, Go!" Out popped a cyndaquil, who was pawing the air, like if it was scratching a wall, and yelling out. "Lemme out! Lemme out! Lemme out!" Axel fell forward. "Oof..I'm free? Yes! Yay!" Axel cheered.

". . ." Kiki sweatdropped. "Uh…cyndaquil? Can you help me beat that Rocket person?"

Axel noticed the Rocket and tackled it down, knocking the Rocket out.

"And may I ask who you are?" Axel turned to Kiki and flared his flames. He didn't like it that someone else sent him out. What if the person was another Rocket.

"Wait!" Kiki waved her hands around. "I'm not an enemy! Roxas must be your trainer, right? Right now he's fighting against some of Team Rocket's pokemon."

"Roxas?!" Axel couldn't leave his friend alone in a fight.

Roxas threw his keyblade, which knocked out a pokemon and a Rocket, and it came back to his hand like a boomerang.

FLASH!

Roxas's keyblades disappeared. "What the…?"

Suddenly he felt heat right behind him. He turned around.

"Burn!" Axel shot another flamethrower attack at the pokemon behind Roxas, knocking them out.

"Geo!" A geodude, who was not really effected by the fire, charged at Axel. Axel ran away as the rock pokemon chased him.

BAM!

Geodude was knocked out by a water gun attack. "That's what I'm talking about!" Demyx did a victory sign.

Roxas was relieved that his friends were ok. "How did you guys get out?"

"This girl let us out."

"I think her name started with a K."

"Kiki!" Roxas forgot all about her.

"AAAAHHHH!" The trio heard a girl scream.

---------------------------------------------------

Kiki was on the ground holding an eevee in her arms. Both of them had many scratches and wounds.

"Don't think we'll let you escape with your pokemon." Saigbar smirked. Right next to him was his Kingler. "Let the eevee go."

Kiki struggled to get up. "No!" She hugged her eevee closer to herself. "I'll never let you take Eevee."

Saigbar shrugged. "Have it your way then. Kingler, do bubblebeam."

The kingler pelted a barrage of bubbles at Kiki. (You know…how can bubbles hurt? xD) Suddenly, it was blocked by a flamethrower attack, turning the bubbles in to steam.

"We'll take care of this." Roxas, Demyx, and Axel ran to the front of Kiki.

Saigbar laughed. "I thought you guys escaped. I guess I'll now be getting 3 rare pokemon then. Kingler, crabhammer them!"

Kingler brought its claw down on to Axel and Demyx. The two dodged. Demyx used bite to clamp down on Kingler's leg. The kingler cried out in pain and flicked Demyx off with its claw. Axel shot a flamethrower attack at Kingler, but it was not really affected.

Roxas saw the attacks doing little damage to the kingler. "This is bad."

Kiki took out a pokeball. "I didn't want you to be in danger, but c'mon out and help us, Pike." She released a pichu. "Pike, do thunder shock!"

"Chuuuu!" Pike's attack did a considerable amount of damage on the kingler. The pichu stopped, being exhausted from using an electric. "That's all Pike can do." Kiki told Roxas.

Roxas tried to think of a plan. With the new power of an electric attack available, things could turn around. To handle the kingler, the single attack wouldn't be enough.

"Kingler! Use water gun on the cyndaquil."

"Oh great…" Axel moaned as he tried to dodge the attack.

"Watch out!" Demyx got in the way of the water attack. The attack itself didn't do too much damage, but Demyx was blasted into a tree. He fell to the ground, rubbing his head. "Why do I keep getting thrown against trees?" (Remember what Roxas did to him, when they got reunited the first time.)

Roxas suddenly got an idea. "Kiki, have your pokemon do thunder shock again."

"Can you do one more attack, Pike?" Kiki asked Pichu. Pike nodded. "Pike, use thunder shock!"

"Pi…chuuuuu." Pike gave everything he had to the attack.

"Demyx, use water gun."

Demyx used the rest of his energy and shot a blast of water at the kingler. The water gun attack was able to intensify the electric attack, making the kingler faint.

Pike and Demyx fell down due to exhaustion.

"Return, Kingler." Saigbar zapped back his pokemon. "Don't think that Team Rocket will stop trying to obtain your pokemon." He ran to the Rocket Helicopter and flew away with the other members.

Finally, no more trouble with the Rockets for now.

Roxas and Kiki collapsed on the ground. "Too much action for a day?" Kiki panted and smiled.

Roxas nodded and smiled.

"Hey, Roxas." Axel started to ask. "How did you escape from them to rescue us?"

"I was able to take out my keyblade." Roxas took out his pokedex. "Hey, Kiki. What button did you push to get the keyblade?"

Kiki was given the pokedex. "Uh...the button was right here." She pointed to a bare spot and gave back the pokedex. "Sorry, that I can't find it."

"How come it won't come?" Roxas punched in the word, 'Keyblade' in to the pokedex. Maybe it could say something about the keyblades suddenly appearing, since it, itself, turned in to a keyblade.

Keyblade.

The Keyblade is only obtainable while in mortal danger when you don't have your pokemon. If you have your pokemon with you, it will not be available.

"Well, the button did say emergency." Kiki pointed out.

"Ok, with that small mystery cleared." Axel pointed to everyone's wounds. "I think we should get to a pokemon center soon."

* * *

**Whoot! Team Rocket is gone (for now):Points to beginning where Roxas verses a Raticate: YEAH! DIE, YOU STUPID RATICATE, DIE BY THE KEYBLADE!!!! (sorry to those raticate-likers)The next chapter will have a new character. He's probably the weirdest character I've ever made-up, but he's fun to write about. xD Please Review. :)**


	9. Roxas's Rival!

**:looks at title of the chapter: Yup! Roxas is going to get a rival! But just a sec before I say something. :Bangs head against desk: The rival is….not Sora. :Gasp: Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I forgot all about Sora when I wrote this chapter. :Puts shame sign up:

* * *

**

**Disclaimer time!**

**With special guest…Namine**

**Namine: **:is drawing a picture:

**Eastercat: **Wow, that's a good pic…wait a min! You need to say the disclaimer.

**Namine: **Why?

**Eastercat: **Because…you're the disclaimer guest.

**Namine**: Really:starts to mess up Eastercat's memories:

**Eastercat: **Uh…what am I doing here? Oh, wait! I'm supposed to say the disclaimer! Eastercat doesn't own anything related to pokemon or Kingdom Hearts.

**Sora: **So this is why DIZ called you a witch, Namine.

**Namine: **I guess so. :Smiles and goes back to drawing:

* * *

They camped for the night and continued on to Azelea town the next day; and finally made it to the pokemon center, where everyone was healed to full health and ate lunch. 

"Hey, we didn't really get to introduce each other yet." Kiki said, while they were eating at a cafeteria table. "My name is Kiki Suta." She sent out her two pokemon. "This is Pike." She pointed to her Pichu, who hid behind her. "He's shy. Now this is Eevee."

"Hello!" The eevee smiled.

". . ." Roxas, Demyx, and Axel couldn't believe it. "Your pokemon can also speak human?"

"Sorry, that I didn't say anything before."

"So that's why the Rocket's captured you guys." Roxas crossed his arms. "Well anyways, I'm Roxas, he's Axel, and he's Demyx."

Axel and Demyx waved hello.

"Hey, Roxas." Demyx tapped Roxas's shoulder. "You know that there's a Gym in this town."

"Really?"

Demyx sweatdropped.

"I'm exhausted because of yesterday." Axel sighed. "Let's not fight yet."

"He's right." Kiki agreed. "Yesterday was a lot of fighting. I think we should award ourselves with a day off and ice cream."

Everyone cheered in agreement and Roxas stood up to go to the ice cream vending machine to get 6 popsicles.

"Guess, I'm lucky to get the last six sea-salt ice creams." He inserted enough money and the ice creams popped out. He took them out and walked back to the table everyone was at until…

"Hey, Blondie! You took the last ice creams!" The voice sounded angry.

"?" Roxas turned to face an angry teen around his age.

The teen was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a black short-sleeved jacket, and a necklace with a black and white pendent. He also had dark brown spikey hair, swept to the right.

"I declare that we have a competition for one of your ice creams."

"???" Roxas didn't know what the heck he just got himself in to. "What are you talking about?"

"You took the last ice cream, now I'm challenging you for one."

Roxas had a ". . ." expression. "Don't tell me that it's a pokemon battle."

The boy shook his head. "No, I want to make this quick before the ice cream melt. Rock, paper, scissors shall be the challenge!"

Roxas was not really allowed to refuse anyways, so he agreed.

The boy did the count off. "Rock…Papers…scissors!"

Roxas had papers.

The boy had papers.

"Rock, papers, scissors!"

Rock, Rock

Scissor, Scissor

Rock, Rock

Paper, Paper

Scissors, Paper

"You beat me!" The boy made his hand into a fist. "Fine! What is your name?"

"Roxas"

"Roxas! My name is Saxor. I now declare myself…as your RIVAL!!!"

"What…?" Roxas couldn't believe that he got a rival over ice cream.

"I will see you later, my rival." Saxor declared. "Where we will fight in a pokemon battle!" He went away.

Roxas shrugged about what happened and went back to the table where he distributed the ice cream.

"That took a while." Kiki unwrapped 2 ice creams for her pokemon.

"What happened?" Axel asked.

"I got a rival."

"What!?!" Everyone gasped.

"How?" Eevee asked.

Roxas told everyone his story about the ice cream, Saxor, and how Saxor declared himself as Roxas's rival.

". . ." Everyone exploded into laughter, while Roxas blushed in embarrassment.

"Nice…way…to…get...a rival, man." Demyx said between laughs.

"Wow! Did that totodile just speak human?" A passerby stopped and asked them.

Everyone, who was a pokemon, shut up to not reveal his or her secret.

Kiki returned her pokemon into their pokeballs. "Uh...of course not!"

"Yeah, um." Roxas thought up a stupid excuse. "I was…practicing ventriloquism with my totodile. Yeah, that's it." He and Demyx did a lowsy ventriloquist act.

The passerby smiled. "That's pretty good. Sorry for your time."

As soon as the person left, everyone sighed in relief.

"Let's get out of here."

They walked out of the pokemon center. "That was waay too close."

Axel looked around. "Hey, where's Demyx?"

"What?!" Kiki and Roxas looked around too. "This is bad…"

* * *

**OMG! Where can Demyx be:shift eyes: Well, next chapter is going to revolve around him so don't worry.**

**Demyx:** Wow, a chapter revolving around me?

**Eastercat:** OMG! Demy! I love you!

**Demyx:** Ahh!. :runs:

**Eastercat:** Review please. :chases Demyx:


	10. A Demyx chapter

Yay! Bring out streamers and Roxas: Master of the 2 Pokemon has FINALLY reached its double digits! Woo-hoo! Thank you soo much, you guys to giving me the strength to continue. :D

* * *

Disclaimer Time:

With special guest….a hyper girl!

Girl: Squee! I'm on a TV show!

Eastercat: What the-? Ok first we're not on a TV show…and who made you the guest!?!

Girl: I dunno! But…ooh! Is this your story? Chapter 10?! Ohoh! I was really wondering what happened to Demyx at the end of Chapter 9. : Looks at Chapter 10 and reads outloud: _The demon came up to Demyx._ _"Mwahaha." It laughed. "You're coming with me! Where a flaming sword shall go through your heart, and you will burn in the fires of h-ll!"_ WHAT?!?!

Eastercat:. :hits hyper girl on the head with a rubber hammer: Don't touch my stuff. And…that wasn't Chapter 10. I dunno what this thing even is. Ok…so that was not mine! Now say the disclaimer before I start poking you with my spork of doom.

Girl: Eastercat doesn't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon.

* * *

Demyx heard it again. The music of a guitar! Not a radio, but the real thing. "/Where is it?/" He thought as he searched for the source of the melody. His passion for music sent led him to the corner of Azelea town, where he stopped at an old cabin. The rich music coming from it filled his ears with joy. 

Demyx ran to the front door and knocked on it. The guitar music stopped as it was replaced by the sound of footsteps. The door opened to an elderly man with grey hair but a kind face. He held a guitar in his hands. "Huh? A totodile?"

"Totodile to..di!" Demyx made up some pokemon speech.

The old man asked. "What are you doing here, totodile?"

"dile." Demyx pointed to the guitar in the man's hands.

The man laughed a warm laugh. "You really liked my playing, didn't you."

Demyx nodded.

"Come on in then. The old man let Demyx inside.

Demyx was amazed by what was in the small cabin. It was quaint, with a small kitchen, a single bed, and space around to walk around. Along the walls were various guitars, or any other instrument similar to it. Demyx scanned over the instruments, until he found it. A sitar! Even though the sitar was way too big for him, Demyx tried to play a few scales on it, until he heard the old man's warm laugh. "Seems like you know how to play."

Demyx looked up to the man and nodded quickly.

"I made all of these instruments, you know?" The old man cradled his guitar and put it down gently against the wall. "I hadn't had company in a long time. Do you want to play something together?"

Demyx smiled and nodded. "Totodile!"

The old man grinned back. "Just a sec then. Be right back." He went outside to go to his basement door.

Demyx went to the large sitar again and played a few notes. "If only I could play with MY sitar." Demyx wished. He tried to summon it, but failed. He couldn't get it without his Nobody powers. Sighing, Demyx went back to the large sitar.

The old man came back in to the cabin with a box in his arms. "I made this a long time ago, when I was just beginning to make instruments." He placed the box on to his bed and took out a small instrument case from it. It looked almost like a violin case. He took out a small sitar, just right for Demyx to play on. "I think that you will like this." The kind man handed the sitar to Demyx.

Demyx placed it in a comfortable position and played a little melody with ease. "Totodile!" He couldn't believe it.

The old man got out his own sitar. "Let's play then, shall we?"

The two started to play a beautiful duet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Demyx was safe at the man's house, the others were trying to find him. "Demyx!" They called "Where are you?"

They soon decided to split up; Kiki and Eevee in one group and Roxas and Axel in the other.

"Demyx!" Roxas called again.

Axel suddenly heard some music. "/Demyx is sure to be there./" Axel motioned Roxas to follow him and lead them to an old cabin.

"Yeah." Roxas heard the music coming from the cabin. "He must be there."

They went up to the door and knocked on it. An old man opened the door. "Hello, May I help you?"

"Is a totodile in there with you?"

"Oh, so he's your pokemon? I'll tell him that you're here then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"/Aw man…/" Demyx whined in his head when he heard Roxas and Axel were outside. He would have to be separated from the lovely sitar he just acquired.

The kind man saw Demyx's sad face. "Hm…How about this, then. I'll give you that sitar."

"Toto!" Demyx cheered as he jumped in to the man's arms to give a hug of thanks.

The old man smiled as he put Demyx on the ground and attached a small strap on the small sitar case. Demyx put the sitar inside its case and the man put the strap over Demyx.

The man opened his door to let Demyx out. "Your totodile was great company." He told Roxas. "I gave him one of my old instruments for him to play on."

"Oh, thank you. Is there any price for it?" Roxas went in to his backpack for any pokemoney.

The old man raised his hand, telling Roxas to stop. "There's no price at all. His passion for music is good enough."

"Thank you again, then. Bye." The three waved good-bye and walked away.

Soon they met up with Kiki next to the pokemon center and told her about where Demyx was.

"Thank goodness!" Kiki was relieved. "At least Team Rocket didn't steal him."

Roxas dreaded at that thought.

"We should go to sleep soon." Eevee piped. "With a Gym Battle coming up. You guys should be full of energy for it."

Everyone agreed as they walked inside the pokemon center to rent a room to sleep in. When everyone fell asleep, Demyx crawled out of his sleeping spot and took out his sitar. He snuck outside of the pokemon center. Sitting on a bench nearby, he looked up. The full moon shone brightly like a spot light and the night sky filled with stars watching from above. Demyx adjusted his sitar. Then played a slow and sweet melody that gently flowed throughout the town.

* * *

Whoot! Chapter 10 is done! A little sweet chapter at that. Please review and prepare for another gym battle next chapter! 


	11. Start the Gym battle music, again!

**Phew! This one took me forever to type down. I had lots of stuff to do for school. Well, now for everyone's relief here's Chapter 11! Thanks for all your support everyone!**

* * *

**Disclaimer time!  
With special guest...no one...**

**eastercat: **Sorry, you guys, no disclaimer time in this chapter cause I can't think right now and I really want to get the story going. Ok! I don't own anything related to KH or Pokemon.

* * *

The Azelea Gym. It wasn't as big as the Violet City Gym, but still big. They walked inside finding themselves in a woodsy setting. "This is a gym, right?" Kiki thought it was an arboretum.

"Look out!" The group heard a call before noticing a venomoth swoop at them.

"Ah!" Roxas and Kiki ducks as the bug missed the top of their heads.

A teen, around 13, ran towards them with a bug catching net in his hand. "Sorry about that." The teen had light blue hair. He wore clothing that an explorer would wear, just not the hat. "I was putting a tag on that venomoth, but it got a little angry and started to attack. But soon it stopped and flew away. Well, at least I got the tag on."

". . ." Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Kiki didn't know what the guy was talking about.

The teen saw their confused faces. "Oops. I guess I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Bugsy, professional bug catcher and researcher. I'm also the leader of the gym."

Roxas was surprised that a 13 year old was a gym leader.

"Welcome to my gym/bug habitat research facility." Bugsy saw Axel and Demyx. "I guess you're here for a battle then?"

"Yeah." Roxas felt sure about this battle.

"I'll..I'll stay outside while you…b-battle then Roxas." Kiki stood there shivering with fear.

"Why?"

"Never liked bugs and never will. See ya soon and good luck." Kiki zipped out of the gym.

Bugsy sighed. "Some people can't understand the greatness of bug pokemon. Anyways," He became serious. "Let's battle."

"This gym battle is between Gym leader Bugsy and Trainer Roxas. Each trainer will use 2 pokemon in 1 vs. 1 combat." The judge raised his flags. "Now, begin!"

"Beedrill, I choose you!" Bugsy threw a pokeball containing a beedrill.

"I hate beedrill." Roxas muttered remembering his first encounter with a swarm. "Ok, Demyx. You ready?"

"What?" Demyx put his arms in to an X. "Not me. Axel can easily beat them since he's fire-type."

Axel flared his back. "This should be easy then." He ran on to the field.

"Beedrill, poison sting!"

Beedrill shot out multiple poison needles out of its stinger.

Axel shot a flamethrower attack to knock the needles down.

"Now tackle it, Beedrill."

Axel couldn't see his attacker anywhere. Beedrill must've flown somewhere else when he was busy shooting down the poison sting attack. "Behind you, Axel!"

The cyndaquil whipped around and did flamethrower at Beedrill. Unfortunately, Axel still got tackled as he attacked and was knocked back. A good thing was that Beedrill still got severely damaged from the fire attack and was blown back. Axel got up quickly, while Beedrill struggled.

"Quick attack!" Axel fully landed the attack, knocking the Beedrill out.

The judge raised one of his flags. "Beedrill is unable to battle. Cynaquil wins!"

Demyx took out his sitar and played a very familiar victory melody. (I dunno what's it called but it's the Final Fantasy one.)

"Return, Beedrill." Bugsy zapped back his pokemon. "Ok, take this! Scyther!" He threw another pokeball and there was a tough-looking scyther.

"Axel. Flamethrower!"

Axel shot out a flamethrower at Scyther.

Bugsy smirked. "Now, sword dance!"

Scyther spun around quickly and the flamethrower attack was simply blown out of the way.

"Don't think I don't know how to fight against fire-types. Now Scyther, counter with quick attack!"

Scyther zoomed and tackled Axel before the cyndaquil could even react. Crash! Axel flew several feet before hitting the ground. He struggled to get up.

Kiki was waiting just outside the doors of the Gym. She wondered if the battle was going well, because all she was able to hear was that Axel beat the first round. Eevee popped out of her pokeball. "How come you're not inside cheering our friends on?"

"There are bug pokemon in that place!" Kiki pointed to the Gym doors.

"So bug pokemon are preventing you from being a friend!?" Eevee was giving Kiki the guilt talk. "What if Axel is getting beat right now, huh? It would really suck if you can't be there to cheer him on."

"But Roxas and Dem-"

"Epp, epp, epp!" Eevee cut her off. "Didn't you ever hear about the more the merrier?"

"Fine!" Kiki sighed. "But if I get touched by a nasty bug, don't expect to sleep in my bed as you always do."

" 'k, 'k" Eevee smiled.

Kiki sighed as she went back in to the gym to watch Roxas battling.

Demyx noticed Kiki right there. "I though you were afraid of bugs."

"I can't just leave you guys alone when you battle, right? Plus…Eevee persuaded me to."

Now let's get back to the battle!

"Do a quick attack, Axel." Axel charged at Scyther.

"Scyther, double team."

Scyther suddenly multiplied. Shoom… Axel hit an illusion of Scyther. He then found himself surrounded by scythers. He couldn't tell which one was the real one.

"Use flamethrower to hit them all." Axel shot flamethrower and tuned in a circle to hit the scythers. The images disappeared one by one, suddenly the next one that was about to hit used swords dance to avoid getting hit. Axel charged at it with quick attack. Scyther jumped up to dodge it with ease.

"Fury cutter!" Scyther swooped down.

Slash! (Since this IS pokemon, no blood included. xD)

Axel was on the ground, really hurt from the last attack. He struggled to get up.

"toto di!" Demyx yelled, cheering for Axel. (Half the reason why was because he didn't want to battle)

"C'mon!" Kiki and Eevee cheered.

"You can do it!" Roxas called out for his best friend.

Axel struggled to finally stand. Suddenly, he shined white. It was like he was made of light. Everyone gasped in surprise. Bug pokemon living in the gym gathered close to the field to watch the phenomenon on the battlefield. "Axel is…" Demyx and Kiki were both wide eyed. "He's evolving!"

Everything became still as the illuminated form of the cyndaquil morphed into something larger and more powerful than what it used to be. Soon the brightness settled down. There, on all fours, was a pokemon similar to what Axel was. It had sharp green eyes and familiar marks under the eyes.

"Whoa…" Roxas was amazed about what just happened.

"Congrats! Axel evolved in to Quilava!" Kiki jumped up and down, while Demyx played a quick celebration tune.

"Congratulations, Roxas." Bugsy motioned the judge to restart the battle.

"This battle will continue with Quilava vs. Scyther. Begin!"

"Axel, use quick attack."

"Use quick attack to dodge, Scyther."

Scyther flashed away, but Axel zoomed after it. Pow! With his new evolved strength, Axel slammed in to Scyther.

Kiki gasped. "That was fast!"

"C'mon Scyther." Bugsy supported his pokemon. "Just because the cyndaquil just evolved doesn't mean that we're going to lose."

"Scy!" Scyther sprang up.

Axel flared his flames, which now appeared from the bottom of his back and the top of his head. He shot out a flamethrower attack.

"Double team!" The flamethrower attack went through an illusionary scyther.

"/Not again./" Axel thought as he saw more scythers appear around him.

Roxas checked the pokedex for Axel's different attacks. "Smokescreen over the stage."

"/Not a bad idea/" Axel shot out dark black smoke to block out any clear view on the field.

"Scyther, clear the smoke away." Scyther started to blow the smoke away with its wings.

Axel saw where the air was coming from, meaning that was where the real scyther was. "/Gotcha!/" He threw a massive flamethrower attack at it.

Scyther was too busy getting rid of the smoke and was hit.

"Ah, Scyther!" Bugsy went to catch his pokemon as it fell down.

"Scyther is unable to battle." The judge pointed his flag to Roxas. "Quilava and Roxas win!"

Kik and Eevee cheered and Demyx played victory music. Axel went back to his friends where they congratulated him on winning and evolving.

"Return, Scyther." Bugsy zapped his pokemon back in to its pokeball. He walked over the celebrating group and held out a badge to Roxas. "Here. You and Axel deserve the hive badge."

Roxas put the badge into his badge case, where his other badge shined. "Thanks."

"Can we get out of here, now?" Kiki still didn't like the bug-filled habitat.

"Ok, bye then." Bugsy waved. "It was fun."

Everyone waved good-bye and quickly (thanks to Kiki) got out of the gym.

* * *

**Ha! I bet you guys were suprised that Axel evolved right:hears crickets: Sigh...Anyways, to say sorry for the long wait there's a bonus mini side story for you guys! ;D**

* * *

**A Mini Side event**

Outside of the pokemart, Axel was curled into a nap, while Roxas and Kiki were filling up on supplies. Demyx was bored to death; he didn't like to wait too long. "/Hurry up./" Demyx played a few quick melodies on his sitar. Ding! Demyx sprung an idea to get himself out of boredom. He snuck up behind napping Axel. "Hey, Axel." Demyx whispered and poked the quilava.

Axel groaned a little bit and scratched the spot Demyx just poked, but didn't wake.

The totodile grinned and grabbed his sitar. "Dance, Water, Dance!" Demyx struck a loud note right next to Axel's ear.

"AAHHH!" Axel jumped up high in to the air in surprise.

Demyx started cracking up, as Axel thudded back down on the ground with his poor ears still ringing.

Axel shook his head out of shock and glared at the totodile. He flared up his flames. "Dem-yx!!"

Demyx noticed angry Axel. "uh-oh." He quickly put his sitar in its case and put the case against the pokemart wall. "Run! Run away!" Demyx zoomed away, just as a flamethrower attack missed him by centimeters. Axel chased Demyx shooting more fire attacks.

"Hey, I think something like this happened before…" Demyx thought before getting tackled over by Axel.

Demyx tried to struggle against Axel's strength as he was pinned down, but failed. "No fair!" Demyx whined "You're stronger now that you evolved."

"Can't you evolve too?" Axel growled.

"Yeah, I suppose.." Demyx sighed. "I've been thinking about it, but…naah. I don't think I want to evolve."

"What?" Axel was confused. "Why?" His flames settled down a bit.

Demyx shrugged. "Sure, being bigger give you more strength and abilities, but I'm not really the fighting type. Being small also has benefits," He slipped out of Axel's not-as-hard grip and continued to explain. "..like not taking up as much space and hard to catch. Plus…" Demyx went to get his sitar and came back doing a cute pose. "A totodile is a lot cuter than a crocanaw with a sitar."

Axel fell over with a sweatdrop.

* * *

**There! I answered the question of whether Demy was going to evolve. I can't picture a crocanaw with a sitar, especially when the sitar is going to be too small for it. :D**


	12. The anagram chapter!

**I have nothing to say up here...On to Disclaimer Time!**

* * *

**(Rated T for one word)****  
**

**Disclaimer Time!  
With…..Mansex. :cough: I mean Xemnas.**

**Eastercat:** Welcome to Disclaimer time! With special guest…..coughMansexcough

**Xemnas**: How dare you call me, Xemnas the mighty leader of Organization XIII, that name!

**Eastercat**: Well, if you do mess with the lettering of your name, you get Mansex.

**Mansex:** My name is Xemnas!

**Eastercat:** Blah blah, whatever. Say the disclaimer already.

**Xemnas:** :takes out lightsaber weapons: I will not lower myself to that.

**Eastercat:** But you lowered yourself to steal weapon ideas from Star Wars.

**Mansex:** :holds weapons up to Eastercat's neck: You were saying.

**Eastercat**: I don't own anything related to Kingdom hearts or Pokemon. Don't kill me...

* * *

With all of their supplies filled, the group continued in to the Ilex forest. Surrounding the trail there were countless tall trees. Their thick branches almost blocked out the sun. Underneath the shade, it felt cool and moist. 

"Ahh!" Kiki jumped back, seeing a weedle in front of them, crawl across the trail.

"Relax, Kiki." Roxas pushed her to keep walking. "They're not attacking."

They all continued to walk though the dense forest until…"HAHAHAHA So we meet again!" There was no visible source of the voice.

All of them were afraid it was Team Rocket again. Kiki took out one of her pokeballs. Axel flared his flames. Demyx…put his sitar in a safe place. "Who's there!" Roxas demanded to the voice.

"You're so mean, Roxas." The loud voice came from above again. "I though you would've recognize my voice. Fine! I shall reveal myself!"

There was silence…

Roxas and the others were unsure whether this person was coming or not. Suddenly, somebody fell down from a tree right in front of group. The guy held tree branches and had some leaves stuck in his hair, indicating camouflage.

Everyone sweatdropped at the guy's clumsy entrance. Roxas noticed who it was. "/Oh no. Not him…/"

The guy sprang up and dusted himself off. "Stupid branches." He muttered, then noticed his little audience. "Ha!" Trying to act all mighty again. "It's me, Saxor! Roxas's arch rival!"

Axel prodded Roxas and whispered. "That's the rival you got, just because you got the last ice cream?"

Roxas sighed and turned to Saxor. "What do you want?" Man, did he really not want Saxor there.

"Heh. It seems you've forgotten your promise to battle me."

"Wait! I didn't prom-"

"Let's battle!" Saxor ignored Roxas. "Two on Two battle!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas and Saxor stood ready to battle. Saxor took out two pokeballs. "Go, Xedmy!" He released a mudkip. "And also Lexa!" He sent out a charmander. Demyx, who didn't really want to battle still, and Axel went to the front of Roxas.

"I still say this is unfair." Demyx whispered to Axel. "We don't really know how to do double battles."

"This is going to be fun, then." Axel replied with a smirk. "Let's hope that Roxas can think up a plan."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kiki was going to be the judge of the battle. "This double battle between Roxas and Saxor will be Axel and Demyx verses Lexa and Xedmy. Begin!"

"Lexa, use flamethrower. Xedmy, use water gun!"

"Char!" "Mudkip!" The two pokemon shot out their attacks.

Axel jumped up to dodge the water gun attack, but the flamethrower attack hit Demyx. He was not heavily damaged though.

Axel landed next to Demyx. "Ready to bring it back to them?" They shot out flamethrower and water gun.

"Xedmy, use dig! Lexa, follow Xedmy."

Xedmy dug a tunnel into the ground, where the mudkip and charmander took cover. They hid underground. Axel and Demyx were unsure where their opponents would pop up.

"Behind you!" Roxas yelled.

The mudkip came out first and tackled Axel. Lexa then came out of the hole and attacked Demyx with scratch, but Demyx countered with scratch. Their claws hit, making small sparks, and bounced away from each other. Lexa attacked again with her other claw, but Demyx used his other claw to counter. (If you noticed the 'her', Yes, Lexa is a female charmander.) The two continued to attack each other the same way.

Meanwhile with Xedmy and Axel….

Axel hit the ground as he was knocked down by the tackle attack. "Kip!" Xedmy shot a water gun attack. Axel countered with flamethrower to slow down the water gun, until he was able to jump out of the way.

"Xedmy, use mudshot!"

The mudkip shot out a ball of mud at Axel.

"Smokescreen, Axel!" The quilava released a dark smokescreen to cover a good radius around him and Xedmy. The mudshot attack missed and the mudkip couldn't see anything around him, causing him to panic.

"Gotcha." Axel used quick attack and hit the mudkip.

"Xedmy, use water gun."

Unfortunately, the attack failed as Axel hid back into his smokescreen.

Now going back to Lexa and Demyx…

"Lexa, grab his claw with yours and same with the other claw."

"Charmander!"

She and Demyx were now in a pushing contest. They both had their claws locked with each other.

Roxas thought up the final move. "Demyx, roll back!"

Demyx fell backwards, now Lexa was right above him, claws locked together.

"Now, water gun."

Demyx let go of Lexa's claws and released a stream of water to push the surprised charmander into the air.

"Oh no! Lexa!" Saxor couldn't think about what to do next.

"Axel, throw the mudkip at the charmander."

"/My pleasure. /" Axel picked up the startled Xedmy, by his top fin, and threw him at the flying Lexa.

CRASH!

Lexa and Xedmy hit each other and fell to the ground, both knocked out.

"Xedmy and Lexa are both unable to battle." Kiki announced. "This match goes to Roxas, Axel, and Demyx!"

Saxor retreated his pokemon. "You guys did a good job, Lexa and Xedmy." He put his pokeballs away and went over to the cheering trio. "Well, I guess that's what I would expect from my arch rival."

"But I'm not your arc-"

"I will meet you again, Roxas. Where we will battle, but I shall be yet even stronger." Saxor turned away. "My question is if you will be stronger." He started to run away, like a mysterious hero, but tripped on a tree root. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Farewell!" He continued on running away.

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

**Goldenrod City, here we come! Oh hey! Did you know that if you mix Xigbar's name you get Bigrax. Also if you reverse Lexaeus's name you get Sue Axel! Review please!  
**


	13. A suprising aquaintance

**Geh...I had a lot of complaints from last chapter about Saxor's Pokemons' names. ): I just want to say I'm sorry. I can't change it now... Hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer Time!  
With...Zexion**

**Zexion:** Why am I here?

**eastercat:** To say the disclaimer, of course!

**Zexion:** I don't have time for this.

**eastercat:** Aww..C'mon Emo boy. :tugs at Zexion's sleeve:

**Zexion:** :takes out weapon, a book:

**eastercat:** what the-? What kind of weapon is that?

**Zexion:.** :Hits eastercat's head with hardcover book:

**eastercat:** X.X

**Zexion:** Do not underestimate my weapon. :walks away:

**Kiki:.** :Pops in: Ok since eastercat is knocked out and our guest has left, I'll say the disclaimer. Eastercat doesn't own anything related to KH or pokemon.

* * *

Soon they made it to the grand Goldenrod City. There were lots of buildings, including a radio tower! "Wow! This place is huge!" Kiki whipped her head in all directions to get a full view of the city. "We gotta stay here for a while." 

"I wonder where the gym is." Roxas kept a look out.

"Another battle already?" Demyx whined.

"Slow down, Roxas." Axel advised. "It's not easy to battle constantly."

"He's right, you know." Demyx pointed out. "Anyways, the first stop we have to go when ever we get to a city should be a Pokemon Center."

---------------------------------------------------------------

In the pokemon center….

While Axel and Demyx were getting healed, Roxas and Kiki waited in the lobby. Kiki released her pokemon out of their pokeballs, because they hadn't been out in a long time. "Don't go wandering in to the city, you guys, ok?"

"Ok." "Chu."

While Roxas and Kiki were talking about what to do in Goldenrod, Eevee was playing hide and seek with Pike. Eevee searched everywhere for the hidden pichu, but could not be found in the Pokemon Center. Eevee thought for a bit. "/Outside! He must be outside." She went out to the garden area of the Pokemon Center.

"PPPPIIIIICCCCHHHHUUUU!" She heard a familiar cry for help.

Eevee raced to the source of the cry to see Pike stuck in a tall tree. "/Aw man../" Eevee looked around to make sure no one else was around. "How did you get up there?" Eevee called up.

"Chuu! Chuu!" Pike didn't bother to answer as he continued crying due to fear.

"Don't worry!" Eevee turned. "I'll get help." She ran away.

Eevee turned a corner quickly, accidentally bumping into someone causing her to stop.

"Huh?" The person looked down to see Eevee. "Are you lost?"

Eevee looked up at the man. The man wore a long, faded pink T-shirt, black baggy jeans, and a straw hat. He was also holding gardening tools, indicating that he was a gardener. "/Maybe this guy can help./" Eevee tugged on the guy's jeans and pointed in the direction of the tree.

The guy got the message. "Ok, I'll follow you." He put down his gardening supplies.

Eevee ran back to the tree, where Pike was still stuck.

"Oh, now I see." The man caught up. "Your friend is stuck and you want me to bring him down.

Eevee smiled and nodded.

The man took off his hat and gave it to Eevee to hold. "This would be a lot easier if I had my pokemon." He grabbed the lowest branch and climbed up the tree with ease. When he reached Pike's branch, he held out his hand. "C'mon. I won't hurt you."

Pike backed away, being awfully shy. Unfortunately he missed a step and slipped off the branch. "Piii!"

The man lunged and caught Pike by the tail. Everyone sighed in relief. The man pulled Pike back up and gently climbed down the tree with the pichu in his arms.

"Pichu! Pi!" Pike cheered and hugged the man.

"You're welcome." The man picked up his straw hat from Eevee. "Do you guys have a trainer?"

Eevee and Pike nodded.

"Ok then, let's go back to your trainer."

------------------------------------------------------------

While Roxas went to pick up Axel and Demyx from the Pokemon Center counter; Kiki stared to wonder where her pokemon went.

"Excuse me." Someone tapped her shoulder.

Kiki turned to see a man holding Eevee and Pike in his arms.

"Are these your pokemon?"

"Oh, yes." Kiki nodded and stood up. "Uh…did they cause any trouble, sir?"

The man shook his head. "No, not at all. Your pichu got stuck in a tree, that's all."

"Thank you, very much then. Oh my name is Kiki. What's yours?"

The man put Kiki's pokemon on to the ground. "Well, my name is Ma-"

"Marluxia?!?" Roxas, Axel, and Demyx just came back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The man looked really similar (more like exactly) like Marluxia. They had the same hair, body, face…everything! The only difference would be their clothing.

Demyx cowered behind Axel, in fear of 'Flower boy.' Axel just sweatdropped at what 'Marluxia' was wearing.

"Mar-lux-i-a?" 'Marluxia had a question mark over his head. "Uh…that's not my name. My name is Marl, but my friends call me Marly."

"Did you meet Marl before?" Kiki asked Roxas.

"I guess…sorta." Roxas replied.

"Really?" Marl was a little confused. "Well it could be that you stopped by my flower shop once. But, normally, I can recognize my past customers. What is your name?"

"Roxas."

Marl thought for a bit. "Nope, I don't recognize that name." He saw the clock. "I got to get back to work, tending the Pokemon Center gardens. Hope to see you guys later." He tilted his hat and walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"Now that was scary." Demyx got from behind Axel.

"Is a person named Marluxia a friend of yours?" Eevee asked.

Axel recalled a memory. Marluxia was trying to cut Axel's head off with his flamingo scythe. The reason why was became Axel accidentally stepped on one of Marluxia's flowers. "Uh…I guess you can call him a 'friend.'"

* * *

**Hehe. Told you that more Org members were going to appear. **


	14. A tough gym battle!

**Whoot! FINALLY, another chapter of Roxas, MotP has arrived!!!! This one is long, so that's a good thing. I'm brain dead to think of any Disclaimer times so let's read already!**

** Disclaimer: Eastercat doesn't own Pokemon or KH, but wishes to own a pokemon diamond or pearl game. **

* * *

The next day, they went over to the Goldenrod Gym. The inside of the gym was almost like a cutesy world, filled with flowers, pink and white, and some small cute pokemon running around. 

"Ok, this place is scaring me." Axel couldn't stand too much of the girly atmosphere.

"This place is not that bad." Demyx seemed unaffected by the gym's décor. "Did you know that from above, the flower pots create an outline of a clefairy."

Axel looked at Demyx. "And you call yourself a man."

"Hey," The group heard a familiar voice. "I didn't know that you would be here."

They turned to see Marl coming behind them, holding a bucket of flowers.

"Hi, Marly!" Kiki waved. "What are you doing here?"

He pointed to his bucket. "I came here to replace some of the dead flowers here. I guess you're here for a gym battle."

Roxas nodded with confidence.

"Whitney should be around here." Marl looked around. "Oh, here she is right now."

A young woman raced over to them. She was maybe just about 18 years old. Her short light red hair was in two low pigtails. She wore a white shirt with a red stripe down the sides. She also wore matching shorts. "Hi, Marly. Are those the new flowers?"

"Yes, just tell me where you want some of the flowers replaced." He pointed out the others. "It seems like you have a challenger."

"Really?" Whitney noticed the others. "This is great." She pulled Kiki over to the side. "I'm so happy that you're a pokemon trainer going out on a journey!" She said to her. "Are you ready to prove that girls can be just as good as guys?"

"Um…" Kiki sweatdropped. "I'm not your challenger. He is." She pointed to Roxas.

Whitney looked over to him. "Oh." She gave him a look of dislike as she went over to him. "Don't think that just because I'm a girl that you'll beat me easily." She walked ahead to lead them to the battlefield.

Marl whispered to Roxas. "Yeah, she's not really fond of males underestimating her."

Roxas couldn't believe it. "What about you, Marl?" (Roxas still felt weird calling Marluxia, 'Marl')

"Me? Well she knows me pretty well already, so we're good friends."

"Or maybe Whitney thought Marly here, was a female." Axel muttered in to Demyx's ear, while the totodile snickered.

They all followed Whitney to the flat battlefield, where Roxas went to one side and Whitney went to the other. Kiki and Marl sat of benches nearby to watch.

"Aren't you going to plant those flowers?" Kiki asked Marl.

"Not just yet." Marl put his flower bucket down. "I don't get too many opportunities to watch gym battles."

The judge went to the side of the field. "This battle between Gym Leader Whitney and Challenger Roxas will be single battling. Each trainer will only be able to use 2 pokemon each. Roxas can substitute his pokemon with another."

"Ok, Demyx, you ready?" Roxas looked at the totodile.

"Oh, great…" Demyx set his sitar down and walked on to the field.

Whitney took out a pokeball. "C'mon out, Clefairy!" The fairy-like pokemon appeared on the field.

"Demyx, use water gun!"

The totodile shot out a blast of water, but the Clefairy hopped out of the way.

"Clefairy, swift attack!"

"Clefair-ry!" She jumped up and shot out multiple stars from her hands.

"Aah!" Demyx ran around as the stars rained down on him.

"Ok, now Clefairy. Attack with doubleslap!"

Clefairy came down with her hands ready for Demyx's face.

"Oh, shoot!" Demyx backed up and put his hands up for defense.

Clefairy brought in a slap, but Demyx blocked it with his claw and hit the clefairy's face with his other claw.

Everyone gasped. "Whoa." Axel couldn't believe it. "The clefairy got pwned by Demyx."

The clefairy back off and rubbed her cheek. A red slap mark in a shape of a totodile's claw was imprinted on it. Clefairy became red with anger.

"Uh-oh." Demyx backed away slowly.

Clefairy zoomed at Demyx with amazing speed with her hands ready to doubleslap. Demyx franticly waved his claws in front of him as the clefairy clashed in to him. They were now in a furious catfight, none of them doing any real damage to each other.

"Wow," Kiki was amazed. "I've never seen a pokemon catfight before."

"They have to be careful though." Marl watched. "One opening can have the enemy slapping their face red."

The battle continued on with the catfight and both trainers couldn't think of any plan for their pokemon. After about 15 mins, Clefairy and Demyx were actually slowing down on their slaps. They were both getting tired. This called up a chance to attack. "Demyx, headbutt!"

The totodile thrust his head into the clefairy's, knocking her away. Demyx held on to his ringing head. Sure, Demyx's head hurt, but it was enough to knockout the tired clefairy.

The judge raised one of her flags. "Clefairy is unable to battle. Totodi-" She stopped seeing Demyx fall due to exhaustion and the hit on his head. The judge raised both of her flags. "Clefairy and Totodile are both unable to battle. This round is a draw."

"Demyx!" Roxas, Kiki, and Axel ran over to their companion.

"Wow." Axel observed. "That's one nasty bump on the head."

"Never!" Demyx was barely able to say as he pointed to Roxas. "Never! Suggest that move again."

Roxas sweatdropped and apologized.

"I'll take care of Demyx." Kiki lifted the tired totodile. "Good luck, you guys." She went back to the bench, where she laid Demyx down.

"Are we ready for the next round yet?" Whitney held up her pokeball impatiently.

Roxas ran back on to the side of the field as Axel flared his flames for his fight.

Whitney sent out her next pokemon. "Go, Miltank." A pink cow-like pokemon appeared. "Watch out. My miltank is really tough to beat."

"The battle between Whitney and Roxas will continue with Miltank verses Quilavaa." The judge raised her flags. "Begin!"

"Miltank, use tackle."

Miltank charged at Axel like a truck. Axel used quick attack to dodge and counterattack.

Pow!

Miltank was hit square in the side, causing her to fall down.

"C'mon, Miltank we're not going to lose to him. Do Rollout."

"Mil!" She curled up into a ball and spun like a wheel.

Zoom!

The miltank ball spun towards Axel with amazing speed. The quilava used quick attack again to dodge and counter attack.

Pow!

Axel was blown back as he hit Miltank. She spun too fast to hit.

"Head-on-head physical attacks won't work any more." Whitney warned. "Miltank's roll out attack is almost impossible to stop, it also gets stronger the longer she rolls."

"That's bad…" Roxas tried to think up a plan as he whipped out his pokedex for a list of Axel's attacks.

Miltank continued with her rollout attack and charged towards Axel again. He jumped out of the way and shot a flamethrower attack at Miltank, but she just rolled through the attack, unaffected.

"/Great! None of my attacks are working./" Axel continued running away from Miltank.

Kiki was worried. "Do you know what Axel can do?" She asked Marl.

"Rollout keeps going for 5 turns." Marly replied. "So Axel just needs to wait for 5 attacks until he can strike back. He already survived 3, but by now Rollout should be at almost full power."

"Well, Axel seems to be doing go-"

Pow!

"Uh-oh."

Axel flew several feet before crashing on the ground. He was severly hurt as he struggled to get up.

"Good job, Miltank. Run him over for the final attack!"

Miltank spun toward Axel, like a boulder.

Roxas found a new attack for Axel on the Pokedex. "Axel! Use flame wheel!"

Axel charged at Miltank as fire engulfed him. He was like a human (or pokemon) fireball, as he charged towards Miltank. Kiki and Marl held their breaths for the collision.

CRASH!

Axel was literally thrown really high up in the air and was flying towards the far wall of the gym.

"Axel!" All of his friends yelled as Roxas ran back to catch the falling quilava. When Axel was at a low height, Roxas jumped up and caught him before they both tumbled on to the ground.

Kiki and Marly ran over to the two. "Are you guys, ok?" Kiki had a worried face.

Roxas had a few scratches on him. "Yeah, I'm ok, but Axel…" He looked down at the unconscious quilava in his arms.

"Quilava is unable to battle." The judge brought up a flag. "Gym leader Whitney wins!"

Whitney returned her half-burned miltank. "/That flame wheel attack did some good damage./" She thought as she walked over to Roxas. "That was a good try. With you catching your quilava like that, I guess you're not as heartless like other guys."

"uh.." But Roxas didn't even have a heart.

"You're a good person." Whitney continued. "I like you for that. You're coming back for a rematch, I suppose?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah."

"See you later then." She winked. "Ok, Marly, I'll show you where to replace the flowers." She started to walk away.

Marl patted Roxas's shoulder. "Once Whitney is good with you, she's really nice. Well, anyways, that was a close battle, amazingly. Just a bit more training and you can probably beat her." Then he went to follow Whitney.

"Let's go to the pokemon center." Kiki picked up Demyx, who was fast asleep.

* * *

**Oh, no! Roxas lost! What will he do to beat Whitney the next time they battle? **


	15. Another Face, Another Opportunity

**OK, I FINALLY GOT OFF MY LAZY BUTT TO TRY TO GET OUT OF MY STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK. xD Whoot!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to KH or Pokemon, but I own a lovely new copy of pokemon pearl.**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 15: Another Face, Another Opportunity**

Roxas and Kiki were waiting in the pokemon center lobby as Axel and Demyx were getting healed.

"There's a first time for everything…" Kiki shrugged. "But that lost just means that you need to train more."

-------------------------------------------

They picked up Demyx and Axel the next day and walked outside of the pokemon center to start training, when suddenly a guy in a black cloak ran by them and snatched Demyx away by his tail.

"Demyx!" Roxas, Axel and Kiki ran after the thief.

"Vine whip, Ivysaur!"

A green vine shipped past the three and caught the kidnapper's ankle. The guy fell forward, dropping Demyx.

Marl ran up next to Roxas and Kiki with his ivysaur. "Are you guys ok? I was working in the gardens when you guys yelled."

"Yeah, we're fine." Roxas replied as Demyx ran back to them and clung on to Axel to avoid being kidnapped again. Axel had to shake Demyx off, of course.

They all went over to the fallen kidnapper. The person was wearing an organization XIII cloak, except that it was extremely dirty and worn out. The hood was up, hiding the person's identity.

"I can't believe it." Marly put his hands on his waist. "I can't believe that you would sink that low to actually steal pokemon, Luxord."

The man took off his hood to reveal another face from Organization XIII. He had blond filthy hair and a matching short beard. "Aye." He said with an English accent. "I wasn't really aiming for the totodile. Just the sitar attached to its back."

Roxas, Axel, and Demyx just stood there with shock hanging over them. How many other Organization members were they going to meet in the pokemon world?

Marl helped Luxord up and introduced him to the others. "You guys. This is Luxord. He's an original homeless resident in Goldenrod."

"I'm the city's best gambler and move tutor." Luxord corrected Marl. "Thank you very much."

"Yes Yes Yes." Marl continued. "Luxord. This is Roxas, Kiki, and Roxas's pokemon, Axel and Demyx."

They said hi, while Demyx hugged his sitar closer to himself to prevent thievery.

"Roxas, eh." Luxord eyed him. "You're the one that lost against Whitney the other day."

Roxas drooped his head down in shame. It was quite amazing how news of his defeat actually spread.

Luxord laughed and patted Roxas on the back. "Don't worry she's tough, so no real surprise there."

"I gotta go back to work." Marl checked his watch. "I'll see ya soon and tell me when you verse Whitney again. You be good now Luxord." He ran back to the pokemon center.

"You said that you are a move tutor. Right?" Kiki asked Luxord.

"Yes, I did say that." He replied. "May I offer my services?"

Kiki tugged Roxas's sleeve. "You know what this means? Luxord can train Axel and Demyx to learn new moves!"

"That's a good idea." Roxas nodded in agreement and turned to Luxord. "Which moves can you teach?"

"As long as the pokemon is able to learn it, I can teach it."

"Great!"

"But of course," Luxord had a glint in his eye. "I don't offer my services for free." Even though this was the pokemon world, Luxord still cared for money.

Roxas sighed. "How much?"

"Well," Luxord put his finger to his chin, like when ever Zexion would be in thought. "Since you ARE a friend of Marly." He smirked. "I'll give you a discount…4,000 pokemoney for each move."

Everyone almost fell back at the size of the price. That was a lot of money, especially since they were planning for Axel and Demyx to learn something new, making a total of 8,000 pokemoney as the price.

"Uh, Let us discuss something in private." Roxas told Luxord as he and everyone else went to a secluded area nearby.

"Are we really going to do this?" Roxas asked.

Demyx was up for it. "Learning a new move sounds fun."

Axel sighed and nodded in agreement. "For once I have to agree with Demyx."

Kiki looked into their money pouch. "We only have about 4,000 pokemoney. Only enough for one move."

Everyone tried to think of a way to raise money, while Demyx played some thinking music. (Jeopardy!) They needed 4,000 pokemoney… Battling people would not be enough and too tiring…Roxas looked down at Demyx.

"Hmm…" Roxas put his fist into his other hand saying that he had a plan. "I got it! Demyx can put on a street show."

"Wha-?" Demyx looked up from playing.

"That's perfect!" Kiki did a nod in agreement. "With a big city like Goldenrod, we're bound to get lots of money."

"Ok…" Demyx smiled. "But if I'm playing…Axel has to dance along."

"Wha-?" Axel stood stunned in shock.

"I guess that'll work." Roxas smiled at the thought. "You always defeated me at DDR anyways, Axel."

"Wait a minute, that's different."

"C'mon." Demyx teased. "You said, 'My hips don't lie.'"

"I was…uh…but…hey!"

Roxas and Demyx started to tease Axel, while the quilava protested. Kiki on the other hand was confused. Was a pokemon able to play DDR?

Finally, Axel agreed to the plan. "Okay, fine."

With a smile, Roxas set down the plan. "So in the morning time we can train, then take a lunch break. We'll start a our side show in the afternoon 'til twilight."

"And I can also see if I can get a small job with Marly." Kiki added. "Just for extra money."

With the plan fully set, Roxas told Luxord their offer and the gambler agreed.

* * *

**Wow this story is getting worse by the chapters. I'm so sorry you guys. T-T Blame my writer's block.  
**


End file.
